flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
Jennifer Dalby
Jennifer Dalby, usually known as Jenny, is a former wardmate of Horace, George, Alyss, and Will. History Jenny grew up in the ward in Redmont Castle and developed her talent for cooking after being taught by her grandmother. She grew up to be a pretty young woman and developed a fantastic reputation as a cook, rivaling her mentor Master Chubb, one of the best chefs in the kingdom. The Ruins of Gorlan Jenny has always loved cooking and come Choosing Day, she immediately asks to be put in the kitchen with Master Chubb, who she finds is some sort of a hero though everyone else seems to find him a bit scary and someone to be wary of due to his skill with a ladle, which he uses to crack people over the head. After interviewing her Chubb agrees to accept her as an apprentice which delights her. She is later seen at Harvest Day and bakes pies for her group of friends. It is said that her talent for baking and cooking had already spread through Redmont Castle by that time and her pies had become something of a byword. At the end of the book she joins Will, Horace, Alyss and George in celebrating Will's success after he kills the Kalkara. She and Horace share a dance with one another, Horace beating Will to asking her. Erak's Ransom When Halt and Pauline are sorting out offical roles for the wedding they decide that Jenny should be a bridesmaid alongside Gilan who acts as a sort-of "secondary best man". Jenny promptly falls in love with the tall, handsome Ranger, who had arrived prior to the wedding. They had clearly been spending time with each other, learning the dances. At the wedding she wears a yellow dress which reflects her happy, bouncy nature. The Kings of Clonmel By the eighth book Jenny has set up her own restuarant in the village of Wensley, just outside of Redmont Castle. She caters there for Crowley, Halt, Pauline, Will and Alyss when the group are discussing what to do about The Outsiders. She is shown to have developed a great skill with the ladle, using it to crack unfortunate kitchen staff over the head if they don't meet her high standards. One of the members of staff who gets cracked over the head quite often is Rafe who she is training to be her head waiter but has an unfortunate tendency to mix up his right and left hands when setting the tables which greatly exasperates Jenny. Halt's Peril In Halt's Peril, Jenny and Master Chubb compete in the catering for Will and Halt's welcome home food feast after they return from northern Araluen and Hibernia. In the end, the honors are declared equal between the both of them. At first, both Jenny focuses on offering choice tidbits to Baron Arald, Will, and Halt, but once Gilan arrives she is intrested in him The Lost Stories 'Dinner for Five' In Dinner for Five, Jenny and Gilan arrange to have dinner together, but a band of ruffians comes and attacks Jenny. She beats them, but at the cost of the carefully prepared supper of lamb. 'And About Time Too...' In And About Time Too... Jenny and Gilan are present at Alyss and Will's wedding. The two are holding hands and it is strongly hinted that they will be getting married in the not-to-distant future. Description Jenny is very pretty though a little on the plump side, which befits her calling as a cook. She loses a lot of weight by book eight and comments that being a chef she has less time for eating. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and a bouncy, warm personality that is instantly likeable. However, Jenny also has a fiery temper and is willing to go to great lengths to protect those she loves as shown in Dinner for Five when she takes on three robbers and defeats them all. Relationships 'Gilan' Jenny first meets Gilan in Erak's Ransom and immediatly falls in love with him. It is unknown whether or not Gilan instantly developed feelings for her but he does often talk about her, as shown in t''he Kings of Clonmel when Will remembers how Gilan spent quite a bit of time asking him about Jenny. It is hinted in the eleventh book that the two will get married. 'Master Chubb''' Jenny always looked up and admired the chef of Redmont Castle despite others often being a bit afraid of him due to his skill with the ladle. Jenny is delighted when the chef accepts her as his apprentice and she quickly learns and starts to rival her mentor. When her apprenticeship finished she spent some time helping out Chubb but then decided to move on. Chef Chubb was disapointed to see her go but often visited her restaurant and was very proud of what his apprentice accomplished. The two often compete with their culinary skills which provides a great source of enjoyment for those being served. Trivia *She is known to be a good dancer. *Like her mentor, Chef Chubb, she carries around a ladle which she uses to crack unfortunate kitchen staff over the head with. Category:Araluans Category:Humans Category:The Ruins of Gorlan characters Category:Erak's Ransom characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:The Kings of Clonmel characters Category:The Lost Stories Characters Category:Dinner for Five Characters Category:And About Time, Too... Characters Category:Characters Category:Wards Category:Secondary Characters Category:Halt's Peril characters Category:Articles without images Category:Articles needing Improvement